


Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°3 : Question de point de vue

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Anakin est la personnification du paradoxe, Anakin est un paradoxe ambulant, Crack, Drabble, encore plus que moi d'ailleurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Obi-Wan ne comprend pas certaines prises de position d'Anakin. On le comprend, ce jeune homme est très paradoxal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Drabbles : Logique & Observation - Drabble n°3 : Question de point de vue

**Author's Note:**

> Les gens sur Internet sont très productifs.
> 
> Je m'excuse pour le léger retard, je suis en train de réviser mon oral blanc de français et je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ça hier ;)

\- De mon point de vue, les Jedi sont le mal absolu ! cracha Anakin.

Obi-Wan était sidéré. Son ancien apprenti avait-il momentanément oublié que c'était _lui_ qui avait massacré, pas plus tard que très récemment, tout un groupe d'apprentis Jedi ? Si les Jedi étaient le mal absolu, alors qu'est-ce que qu'était un homme tuant d'innocents enfants par pur attrait du pouvoir ?

Obi-Wan pouvait comprendre que chaque action pouvait être interprétée différemment car tout était une question de point de vue, après tout, mais ce qu'il entendait de la bouche d'Anakin relevait du paradoxe le plus total.

Un homme qui avait tué des enfants venait ensuite crier que les Jedi étaient d'horribles personnes, mais tout allait parfaitement bien dans la galaxie, merci bien !

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 125.
> 
> Du coup, le quatrième drabble est prévu demain (normalement, le timing devrait être bon cette fois-ci). Je n'en ai pas encore préparé de cinquième, malheureusement, mais j'essaierai de m'y atteler quand je trouverai le temps :D
> 
> Vous avez vu le trailer de Rogue One ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai aperçu Sidious, donc il me tarde trop le mois de décembre pour confirmer ma théorie. * 0 *
> 
> May the Force be with you :)


End file.
